Fire place
by drewmcaliste
Summary: ¿Porque no palpita tu corazón al mismo ritmo que el mio? /KangTeuk /Super Junior fic slash explícito.


Advertencias: Consentimiento dudoso, PWP sin trama para que mentir.

* * *

Te apoyas en la pared, descansando todo tu peso en esa mano, cerrando los ojos un momento. Los vuelves a abrir y maldices porque todo a tu alrededor empieza a dar vueltas.

Tienes todos tus sentidos embotonados, y resulta difícil hacer más de una cosa a la vez.

Pero todas tus dificultades parecen irse instantáneamente cuando aparece por la puerta. Con tal angelical rostro, y una mirada entre resignada y entendida. Puede que él sea quien más te comprenda. Y por ello le aprecias tanto. Te mira y esboza una pequeña sonrisa cómplice. De las que dan esa clase de seguridad fraternal.

Va hasta ti y poniéndose bajo tu brazo hace que te recuestes en el, soportando la mayoría de tu peso. Comienza a caminar hacia tu habitación, le sigues mirando desde arriba. Y ves como el de vez en cuando te devuelve la mirada acompañada de ese bonito hoyuelo que se marca a uno de los lados de su boca. Piensas en quien tiene que tenerte en tanta estima ahí arriba como para enviarte a un ser tan bondadoso a tu asquerosa vida. Piensas en cuanto le debes, y en como se te contrae el interior del pecho cuando le miras. Abre la puerta de tu cuarto con la mano que aún le queda libre. Os metéis dentro y cierra la puerta detrás suya. Miras su cara y crees ver una luz que ilumina sus facciones y te atrae y por impulso acercas tus labios a los suyos y presionas sobre ellos. El primer contacto es tan suave. El primer beso compartido juntos.

Notas como se sobresalta, pero se deja hacer y permite que le acaricies con tu boca, en un ritmo lento, candente. Y en ese momento te llenas de rabia. Si es capaz de besar a su "mejor amigo" de tal manera pasional y destreza, temes pensar en todos a los que beso antes. En a cuantos conocía y cuantos eran solo rostros anónimos que se perdieron con el paso de la noche.

Haces más presión sobre su boca y le estampas contra tu cuerpo cogiéndolo por los hombros.

Vuelve a sobresaltarse, pero esta vez si intenta alejarse de ti. Pero tú no puedes permitirlo. Ni a él. Ni a ti. A ninguno de los dos. No esta noche. No cuando por la mañana puedes rogarle perdón bajo excusas llenas de los efectos del alcohol.

Fuerzas la entrada en su boca con tu lengua, recorriéndola entera, te separas y lo ves con los ojos entrecerrados, respirando con dificultad y los labios brillantes. No puedes evitar volver a lamerlos, intentado quitar todo rastro de saliva, para que deje de resultarte tan provocador, fallando evidentemente, y solo con el resultado de que ahora está aún más humedecida.

Escondes el rostro entre su pelo intentando grabar su aroma en tu memoria y rezando para que, aunque se vaya la resaca que seguro que tendrás mañana su olor no desaparezca de tus recuerdos.

Lo estrechas contra ti, recorriendo su espalda con las palmas de las manos, llegando al final e introduciéndolas dentro de la camisa. Protesta por lo fría que esta tu piel, pero lo ignoras y continuas subiendo las manos siendo seguidas por la prenda. Deshaciéndote de ella, le apoyas otra vez en la pared, le contemplas cohibido. Es tan hermoso allí, con la respiración agitada, los ojos cerrados, y el pulso latiendo desenfrenado a un lado de su cuello. Sientes el impulso de pasar la lengua por ahí, ganando un pequeño gemido. Le recorres los hombros con pequeños besos y mordisqueas la sensible piel del cuello, pintándola con marcas rojas que contrastan fuertemente con su palidez.

Te arrodillas frente a él, y formas un camino de besos bajando por su estomago, mordisqueas lo bordes del ombligo mientras pones las manos a cada lado de su cadera, dibujando círculos con los pulgares por encima de los huesos que sobresalen de la misma.

Suelta cortos jadeos. Separas sus rodillas, y lo acaricias sobre la tela. Parece contenerse, como resistiéndose a las reacciones que le provocas. Desabrochas su pantalón, metes las manos por el borde elástico de la ropa interior; las bajas, acariciando sus muslos, evitando la parte mas necesitada de su cuerpo. Levantas la vista y te quedas sin respiración. Tiene los ojos lagrimosos, las mejillas sonrojas, y sus labios se mueven en suplicas inaudibles.

Por ultimo le das lo que tanto desea. Le coges de la base, y el lanza la cabeza hacia atrás apoyándose contra la pared, con un gemido de alivio. Le sigues mirando cuando comienzas recorrer toda su extensión, y comienza a soltar unos suaves jadeos, pero quieres verlo totalmente ido; trastornado por tu toque.

Así que aumenta la velocidad de tu movimiento. Pasas el pulgar por encima de la cabeza, moviéndolo en círculos, ayudando a la fricción con el líquido preseminal. Comienza a arquear la espalda, y a pronunciar tu nombre, cada vez más rápido y con mayor dificultad. Y crees que no has oído nunca un sonido mejor. Y quieres escucharlo por mas tiempo. Entonces te preguntas a que sabrá el, si el resto de su cuerpo será tan dulce como sus labios.

Paras todo movimiento, pellizcando ligeramente la cabeza para negarle la liberación que tanto desea. Suelta un sonido estrangulado de frustración y protesta. Pero es pronto remplazado por otro de sorpresa y placer, cuando siente tu boca calienta alrededor de su glande. Primero solo pasas la lengua por la abertura de la punta, para después comenzar a succionarla. Primero empiezas despacio, reteniendo su sabor salado en tu paladar. Acabas por engullirlo completo hasta que tocas la base y su extensión roza la parte posterior de su garganta. Hundes las mejillas, ejerciendo presión.

Retrocedes la cabeza y vuelves a hundirla, aumentas la velocidad. Acaba en tu boca con un gemido ronco. Te acabas de separar, le miras a los ojos; te observa de vuelta, y tragas, lamiéndote los labios. Suelta un corto resuello.

Las rodillas le tiemblan y cede bajo su peso. Se deja resbalar por la pared esta quedar sentado, la piernas abiertas de par en par e intentando respirar normal otra vez. Le coges la cara entre las manos y le besas, profundo, enredando vuestras lenguas y notando como su cuerpo aun esta aletargado por el efecto postorgasmico, por que te responde lento, sin ninguna prisa, como si disfrutara de probar su sabor en su boca por que simplemente se lo das tú con la tuya.

Acaricias con una mano la parte interior de su muslo, y la vas subiendo. Colocas dos de tu dedos en su entrada y la acaricias por fuera, haces un poco de fuerza en ella, y los introduces en el. Los mueves, raspando sus paredes, separándolos y ensanchando su interior. Suelta unos soniditos tan quedos, suplicando, y retorciéndose por la intromisión.

Eso te excita tanto y tanto, te desesperas y tu paciencia acaba por agotarse. Lo acabas por posicionar encima de ti y comienzas a bajarlo. Abre los ojos y deja salir un quejido lastimero. Casi parece que hiperventile, su respiración se vuelve trabajosa, e intentas aliviar su dolor por pequeños besos depositados por toda su cara, sobretodo por sus párpados donde han comenzado a formarse algunas lágrimas.

Pero, aunque quieres ser considerado, no puedes ignorar que es tan estrecho y cálido, así que empiezas a subir y bajarlo. Al principio son quejidos de dolor; poco a poco, los sonidos de molestia se transforman en otros distintos, y acaba por soltar uno que definitivamente no es de ninguna clase de incomodidad.

En unos pocos movimientos mas terminas en su interior, con un gemido gutural, y él te contesta con otro igual. Posicionas tu cabeza en su pecho, respirando pesado y retiras las pequeñas gotas que adornan su piel.

Ahora está bien, todo está bien.

* * *

La mañana quema en tu espalda, abres lentamente los ojos, y sientes su calor bajo tuyo; esta restregando la mejilla un poco más arriba de donde se encuentra tu oreja. Sientes que sonríe contra ti cuando oye tu suspiro hondo, provocado por la paz que te da su suave tacto.

Y susurra tales palabras de amor a tu oído y tus ojos no pueden evitar aguarse. Escondes tu rostro en el hueco de su cuello e intentas respirar lo más que puedes porque tus pulmones han dejado de hacer la función que deberían, como la mayoría de tu cuerpo, que prácticamente ha dejado de ir. Todo tú eres un lio de sentimientos y sensaciones que se desbordas, que quieren salir todas de golpe. Te rodea y te mantiene pegado contra su pecho. Tiemblas entre sus brazos como un niño pequeño. Y das miles de gracias a todos los que estén ahí arriba. Por esto, por aquello y por ese precioso ángel que ahora te mantiene contra el y no te dejara caer.

_"Yo también te amo"_


End file.
